FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mechanical rake for clearing, mowing, levelling, raking grasses and various plants.
Grubbing, clearing, mowing, levelling of borders and raking are traditionally effected with the aid of tools such as undergrowth clearing machines, mowing machines, edge-cutters and rakes.
In the case of undergrowth clearing-grubbing, the apparatus used is a rotating steel blade moved with the aid of a motor. This apparatus is particularly dangerous for the user and for the people in the vicinity as the blade is totally concealed by cut plants and it may project earth, stones and plant twigs.
For mowing, the user employs a mowing machine with a rotating blade, on wheels or air-cushion, motorized or manual or with helicoidal blade. Mowing machines with rotating blades are provided to cut grass which is not too high as they have a low cutting height. Mowing machines are generally inefficient for cutting grass or other plants along walls, fences, trees or the like. Due to the position of the blade, there are also risks of accident to the user's feet. The blade causes stones, earth and twigs to be projected, which may reach the user or persons in the vicinity and insure them.
To level the borders and cut the grass between the bushes of a hedge, the user employs an edge-cutter or hand or motorized shears. The edge cutter generally comprises an electric motor which drives a nylon string, allowing the plants to be cut. This type of apparatus is very dangerous for the user, as blades of grass may easily be projected onto the user's face. In addition, the user must constantly extend the cutting string as the latter rapidly wears out upon contact with stones, walls, netting, etc..
All the apparatus described hereinabove are provided to cut, but do not make it possible to rake the plants at the same time.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.